With widespread use of computing devices, such as laptops, tablets, or smartphones, new and interesting approaches have arisen for enabling users to use these computing devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user seeking to purchase products interacts with their electronic device, via a graphical user interface (GUI) input or other such input. Such interaction includes browsing or searching through electronic catalogs for different types of products available for procurement. The user is typically unable or not equipped to ascertain that a product sought for procurement would match the intended application or surroundings. In an example, the user cannot determine if a product's color matches a physical environment in actual application; that, for instance, a red color lamp would suit in a living room with blue painted walls. Further, the user is unable or not equipped to ascertain if products exist to match the surroundings; that dark blue colored lamps are available and match, as accessories, in a living room painted in a light blue color.